Talk:Ulsa 'Fornam/Archive1
Could you split up that paragraph? I got lost several times and having 1019 words in one paragraph is not a good way to write. alright. I was basically using the name in one of the Grunt quotes from Halo 3--'Shade' 19:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) No. There is a IWHBYD quote where a Grunt yells, "You killed Poonflip! The Flippiest Poon I ever met!"--'Shade' 19:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Why use a jackel arm sheild when elites have theur own arm sheild?--Lekgolo 03:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Maslab, wether that's to me or someone else, they do.--Lekgolo 14:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Honestly, this is FANON, so I don't need any link. My character on a fanon wiki, basically that is all I need to say.--'Shade' 22:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, now i see who you are talking to--'Shade' 22:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Spartan 112. Maslab, get your facts straight.--Lekgolo 22:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yup, dun make me get involved. 'cause hostility seems to occur when I get involved. How very strange, eh Maslab? Reason for template The Template got put up because the article is very hard to read. Grammar-wise, it is technically fine, it's just that there are no paragraph separations so I would recommend trying to split up the article.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I divided what I could find without ruining any sections.--'Shade' 23:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, it looks exactly the same. I think you misunderstood me, I meant something Paragraph'' separations, not ARTICLE separations.. Here, I'll give you an example. Observe the difference between this: :1. IntroductionIt has been often said that History repeats itself. When Hitler lost in Russia, everyone who studied history immediately pointed out the same downfall of Napoleon. History is also both stable and fragile. If Hitler had been killed, even as a young boy, someone else would have taken his place because the opportunity was right. Awareness need to be made of the implications of peoples action in the correct environments and what they must do.2. Description of ProblemPeople tend to misassume that their culture will be the way things are forever. The future is always depicted as the same as now, but better. Few people realize that their culture will not last more than ten years at the most and that future generations will defame their actions as ignorant and old-fashioned. Establishment of a new society follows a specific pattern based on the actions of the people inhabiting it and what courses they take. If done incorrectly, it will ultimately lead to disaster. But the people in every time period always forget about this unless they are themselves are the transitioners. If awareness of this is not made, the society inhabited by them will eventually crumble and a new one will take its place.3. Solution. The first step to solving this problem is achknowledgement that a single cultural branch will never last forever and will likely change within the next ten years. After this achknowledgement, proper decision can be made about the future. One must predict what the upcoming culture will be like. It looks terrible, right? Now, try this. :1. Introduction It has been often said that History repeats itself. When Hitler lost in Russia, everyone who studied history immediately pointed out the same downfall of Napoleon. History is also both stable and fragile. If Hitler had been killed, even as a young boy, someone else would have taken his place because the opportunity was right. Awareness need to be made of the implications of peoples action in the correct environments and what they must do. :2. Description of Problem People tend to misassume that their culture will be the way things are forever. The future is always depicted as the same as now, but better. Few people realize that their culture will not last more than ten years at the most and that future generations will defame their actions as ignorant and old-fashioned. Establishment of a new society follows a specific pattern based on the actions of the people inhabiting it and what courses they take. If done incorrectly, it will ultimately lead to disaster. But the people in every time period always forget about this unless they are themselves are the transitioners. If awareness of this is not made, the society inhabited by them will eventually crumble and a new one will take its place. :3. Solution. The first step to solving this problem is achknowledgement that a single cultural branch will never last forever and will likely change within the next ten years. After this achknowledgement, proper decision can be made about the future. One must predict what the upcoming culture will be like. Much better. That is what I meant.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'''Tuckerscreator]] 23:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) This article main problem is the wall of text. Break it up into little paragraphs...{insert name here} 00:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bit of a Gary Stu? I mean, he can talk to animals and climb walls. Is this a bit too much?Norman-123 14:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) He is not godmodded at all. I am pretty sure that one could communicate with something if they "spoke" the same way they did. And I will break it up into some paragraphs.--'Shade' 13:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) #Lift up to a ton and a half: 0_0. #Tear enemies to shreds: With his bare hands? Again, 0_0. Even SPARTANs need multiple melee blows to kill others. #Absorb nutrients from the ground: What is he, a tree? #Control wild animals and bugs: I will accept this for now...although with sceptism. #Shields 4 times stronger than a Zealots: Again, I will accept this, although with sceptism #Driving fear into a species that does not feel fear: That's just...}} A ton of articles on this site are Gary Stus, ironically most are written by users who despise them.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 15:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) To reply: #I've seen several articles where they show strong Sangheili that were even stronger than that, and they have been that for a long time, and that stuff still hasn't be talked about on those articles. #Same as above, however, it didn't say he would tear them to shreds. #I can remove that. :6. I can remove that as well. --'Shade' 17:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Still God Modded This...thing is still awefully godmodded. Tearing brutes apart, ripping them in two with ease? No brute ever even succeeds in hurting him? And a helluva lot more. I'm not a perfect writer, far from it. But this is just ridicoulous. Sorry for spelling and any rudeness.--Hunter Zealot "Ridiculous"... heh. I've been working on it still, Hunter, and BTW, if the more experienced writers actually saw those things as a problem they would have complained about it months ago. I also recommend showing a hint of respect if you actually want me to fix this to match the way you want. You also forget, there have been articles on this wiki of strong Elites ripping two-ton doors off their hinges, and nobody has complained. As I said, if you want me to fix this to the way you want, you will show respect.--''Shade'' 15:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, things can and do escape our notice for months sometimes. I'll see about checking this later, when I have more time --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 22:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) So far I'm fixing up the article. Changed the "never even succeeds in hurting him" a bit, as well as ripping them in two, even though it didn't say "with ease". I would like some criticism, as long as it remains civil, as rules suggest. If any further criticism is civil, I will be inspired to fix it. Otherwise, I shalt letteth thy eyes burn.--''Shade'' 01:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I actually showed as much respect as I could. Each one pointed out unseen and obvious flaws in your god modded sangheili. It is not respect to miss a bad section in an article. I am glad you've removed some parts, but rewording it would just be better. Instead of "Ripping them in two.." and other bullcrap, it should be that Ulsa was too quick to be hit by most brutes, and that Ulsa was easilly able to counter with his sword. Honestly, if an elite got in a fist fight with a brute, he would die. Yes, a SPARTAN has fought a brute in hand to hand combat, but he nearly died and had to kill the brute with a grenade. The only problem I have with Ulsa being faster is that John noticed, before stumbling on the brutes, that there were large creatures too fast to be elites. I'll get the actual quote later...If I can find it. ULsa will have to be a very fine exception, unless he uses his sword, which would make sense and he would gain much honor through killing with his rightfully earned sword.--Hunter Zealot Also: He's a very poor example of a Sangheili, such as playing dead, saving a grunt instead of killing the humans' greatest weapon, a Spartan. Also, not a very big problem, but still, A heritic Jackal was in Ulsa's squad(Or with other covenant somehow)? It's possible a Jackal would be a hereyic before the destruction of Installation for other reasons, but why would this kig-yar be on a ring world with actual Covenant? I'll keep bringning more problems so you can fix them. --Hunter Zealot More: Crushed a Spartan? Not possible. Even if the Spartan was naked. They have virtually unbreakable bones. He obiously would be armored, so the inches think titanium alloy and undersuit would deflect a sangheili hoove.And upon landing, the Spartan would attack, they ahve reflexes not even computers can track. Super Phnatom. Armor...that folds into new armor. Just explain. Jetpacked onto earth. That's actually original but extremely god modded. Not only would it not have fule, but he would still burn in the atmopshere. Shuttles in real life have special procedures so that they don't get destroyed. There is a hell of a lot of John forgetting to kill elites and for some reason, likely, punching them lightly. Instaed of killing them. Cause he's a spartan. I'm still amazed at his abilities to fight brutes up close in their comfort zones. I'm gonna be done for the night.--Hunter Zealot #I prefer beating enemies in Halo. Never died in a fistfight with a Brute. #I shall fix up the ripping in two part. #John was taken by surprise. Whether John was almost killed or not, That doesn't mean Ulsa can't beat one in a fight. #Ulsa is clever and determined; He knows if he kept fighting, he would die. He wanted to kill John, and he wasn't going to die until he accomplished his goal. #I will be changing him not killing John to another reason he didn't kill him. #The Jackal was on an infiltration mission. #I will be changing the crushed part. #The armor=Special Covenant Tech (I don't care if someone says "OH NOEZ ADVANCED TECH IS GODMODDED!!!!, it's advanced) --''Shade'' 11:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I want to make one thing clear, I am not insulting you. I am pointing out obviouis falws in your character. Games gameplay can not ever be considered canon, otherwise, humans would have never even thought they were loosing. I will explain: In gameplay, Plasma is remarkably terrible at killing unshielded enemies, where in real life, standing by super heated plasma would melt your insides. Brutes are obviously stronger, in general, then Sangheili or Spartans, and faster than a Elite, says so in the books(Only one book, from a narration in John's mind). Brutes come from a world with two times the grtavity of humans, and probably more then elites. A likely very old brute with no shields survived around fifteen colonial militia firing on him, and then being drilled by Johnson's hog. Later, he got his ass beat by his nephew, Tartarus. A brute(Probably a chiefatin) in one of Halo 2's bonus contents, killed a zealot elite, and the brute was not punished. Why wouldn't a cowardly sangheili, who killed the prophets favorite species, be punished when all favortism points at the brutes? Ulsa would be dead by his first murder. More to come.--Hunter Zealot Oh, and just explain the armor that folds into new armor. Saying it's advanced is not an explaination, but more of a reason to keep a god-modded template up. I have not put a template up because I believe you can fix it.--Hunter Zealot The armor, as I said, is advanced. Somebody in the Covenant had changed the armor a bit to be able to adapt to Space should it be needed. Ulsa's squad got to try it. Now, I don't think a god-modded template is needed just because his armor is modified. However, should the need actually be felt, I will change the armor-folding. I feel that I have fixed this article. I'd prefer if somebody more experienced in the arts of writing could talk about it. BTW, everything you explained, except for the armor folding, has been used in other articles. Has anyone complained about it? No. If they can have it, so can this.--''Shade'' 14:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I have pointed out valid problems. I would like you to link me to what other articles have this. I understand I've only been here for around two years, and about four months of being completely inactive, but ignoring these problems will result in a namespace...eventually. Edit: You have failed to answer over half the problems. --Hunter Zealot Maydor Antairious is an example of the articles. Searching for more. Now, I recommend we end this. You seem to be the only person who seems to care that this Elite has modified armor and can kill a Brute.--''Shade'' 20:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't even pull that attitude on me. I only wanted you to explain the armor, and make more sense on how he killed brutes the way he does. I'd understand if it was a one time thing, and no evidence could back up any politcal crap. But constantly killing the prophets favorites? No, that doesn't slide. I don't think anybody else has stepped in cause they want to see if we can keep it civil. You have still failed to answer my questions.--Hunter Zealot There was no attitude whatsoever. As for the armor, I told you, it's modified to adapt like that. And as you saw, the article I provided showed Maydor ripping Brutes apart. If they can put it, so shall I.--''Shade'' 22:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Your following a crap article like that? Not to mentio it's dorment. All I want you to do is make it more real, honestly, the part about him fighting the two chiefatins? He actually grabbed a superheated spike and threw it into a Brute? No, that's crap. He would severally burn his hand from the spike round, and then be attacked. And even if he could throw the spike with enough force to barely harm the obviously armored Chiefatin, it wouldn't fall back. It would berserk What you should do is have it berserk, then Ulsa take advantage of it's bad move. Also, his height. It is possible to have a 10 foot Elite, but probably not one like Ulsa. He could be like Xytan Jar 'Wattinree, who would use a large headdress and boosted boots to appear 11 feet tall. Now please, address all the problems. Make him more real. If you want, I can explain the unlikely atomony of Ulsa.--Hunter Zealot You know, I will be fixing the article, the height can be kept, Sangheilli can be that height. However, seeing that you seem to dislike this article so much, why don't you make one that's better? And I don't care if you call Baracuss's articles "crap", why haven't you complained about those articles? So far, the only thing you seem to do is complain about this article. And since you claim to be Hunter Zealot, why do you do this using an IP?--''Shade'' 13:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't log in(Actually, I'm being lazy, I'll send you a message later). I will not complain on other articles, especially dorment ones, until this one is better. It's a good character, you just gotta stop making him better in every way. Go through the list of problems, think on them, fix, elaborate, prophet. Only one Sangheili has ever been that tall, actually taller, and that was Xytan Jar Wattinree, and he was using large boots(High heels for hooves), and a councilor headress. Halopedia puts his height as 11 foot because they don't know his true height. I recomend putting his real height at 8 foot nine, nine foot, somewhere like that, then have him dorm a headress or platform boots.--Hunter Zealot